In a process of manufacturing an electronic component such as an integrated circuit (IC), a test device is required to inspect a finally manufactured electronic component. Such a test device employs a burn-in socket for testing an electronic component under a condition of a high temperature.
The burn-in socket includes an insert having an accommodating portion to accommodate an electronic component to be tested, and a cover hinge-connecting with the insert to open/close the accommodating portion. The cover includes a pusher for selectively pressing a test component when the electronic component accommodated in the insert is tested, and a heat-dissipation member for providing a cooling effect when the electronic component is tested under the condition of high temperature.
Since the burn-in socket includes the pusher for pressing the electronic component and the heat-dissipation member for dissipating heat, there are problems of a very complicated pressing mechanism and high manufacturing costs.